frasierfandomcom-20200223-history
Roe to Perdition
Roe to Perdition is the eighteenth episode of Season 10 on NBC series Frasier. Synopsis After finding a terrific and (relatively) inexpensive source of first-class caviar, Frasier and Niles start using the service to buy favors from their society friends, but soon find themselves in over their heads. Meanwhile, Martin goes to great lengths to return some money an ATM gave him by mistake. Recap Frasier and Niles are shopping at Robert's Gourmet Goodies preparing for a soirée. When they find grossly expensive Beluga caviar, a Russian man named Petyr, a fisherman, offers them top-quality caviar at only $40 an ounce. They buy some and serve it at their party, where the guests are delighted with it and ask for some for their own parties in exchange for invitations and all kinds of other favors. In order to cover their deals, Frasier and Niles buy more from Petyr, who breaks off their deals out of fear that the Russian mafia will catch on to him. Owing 5 pounds of caviar, Frasier and Niles try to cut their stash with Robert's pricy retail version, but find that he doesn't have enough. Instead, they go directly to Petyr's supplier, the fishing boat The Caspian Queen, to buy some. Just as they pay the crew for a 5-pound tin of caviar, U.S. Customs raid the boat. Frasier and Niles are terrified and try to eat the caviar to destroy the evidence. When an agent catches them in the act, he turns out to be after the crew, who have been smuggling DVDs. Realizing how dangerous what they did could have become, Frasier and Niles decide to end their dealings, but change their minds when they realize what they will get out of it. Meanwhile, Martin gets $40 too much from an ATM withdrawal without his own account being debited. Daphne convinces him to return the money, but Martin finds himself in a maze of bureaucracy and telephone services. Despite his attempts, the bank only misunderstands his complaints and keep handing him even more money. When he finally goes to the bank office and takes a more direct approach, a guard mistakes him for a robber and holds him at gunpoint. When the bank's manager offers to compensate him with $10,000 for his troubles in exchange for him signing a non-disclosure agreement, Martin, tired of the whole affair, agrees. Credits Frasier and Niles divide the caviar into packages in Frasier's living room. When they leave the room, Eddie leaps to the tin and starts eating from it. Frasier and Niles chase him away and, ignoring that he stuck his mouth into the caviar, carry on as if nothing happened. Cast Main cast * Kelsey Grammer as Frasier Crane * Jane Leeves as Daphne Moon * David Hyde Pierce as Niles Crane * Peri Gilpin as Roz Doyle * John Mahoney as Martin Crane Supporting cast * John Vickery as Petyr * Michael Winters as Bank president * Francois Giroday as Robert * Shannon Cochran as Bank manager * Oleg Stefan as Vladimir * Delvin Elliot as Teller #1 * Sarah Broome as Mrs. Michaels * Bridget Sienna as Teller #2 * Reggie Jordan as Bank officer * Nate Bynum, Jr. as Guard * Endre Hules as Russian crewman Trivia *The title is a reference to the then-recent gangster movie Road to Perdition. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10